Mystery Untold
by Nyx-XIII
Summary: Random One-shot, a night where all of Bella's dreams come true. Warning: Yuri, if you don't like please don't read.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story**_

_**Warning: mature and girlxgirl so if you don't like don't read please **_

_Hiya, this was just a random activity one of my friends gave me, she gave me the title and I came up with the story. It's just a random one shot and considering I was watching twilight with my friends the other this is what popped into my head. _

_Anyway, you didn't click this link to listen to me waffle on you clicked it so you could read what I've written, so I'll let you get to reading. Hope you enjoy. _

**Mystery Untold**

Her long lashes fluttered as she started to stir in her sleep.

Her long flowing brown hair was spread out on her pillow behind her; a few strand of the silky soft hair fell over her face as she shifted in her sleep. I knew I shouldn't brush them away but I couldn't help it, my hand seemed to move on its own as I gently brushed the stray strands away from her beautiful face.

As I did she stirred again in her sleep and mumbles a name that was even too quiet for my sensitive ears to hear, my hand didn't move, I was too scared for it move in case she stirred in her sleep again, but it didn't matter, my worrying, she stirred anyway. She mumbled a name again a little louder this time and this time I was able to hear it.

"Alice."

I could feel the jealousy I felt towards my little sister and it was all I could do to not go find her, but it turned out that I didn't need to anyway. She found me.

"Edward" she whispered to me only loud enough for me to hear it, trying not to disturb the sleeping angel not that she would hear either of us anyway. "You know you shouldn't watch her sleep like that it's creepy and she only shifts in her sleep when you're here watching."

"You're the only one that seems to object to my watching her like this, why is that Alice?" I ask her with a slightly bitter tone in my voice.

"I know how she feels about it, so does Jasper but he's too polite to say anything about it and you know it. Just because I say it out loud doesn't mean that no-one else is thinking it and you know you've heard them think it." She said quietly taking a step forward.

"Yes, I know I'm leaving." I jumped out the window before she could say anything more I could see how she felt for the girl I love, she's my little mystery but no-one believes its love and maybe they're right. I doubt I would have taken an interest in her if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't read her mind, and for the fact that her blood sings to me so.

Alice was that one that truly deserved her not me.

I turned to the window that Edward had just jumped out of intending to follow him but a small sound stopped me.

"Thank you Alice."

I followed the beautiful sound and looked at the beauty now sitting up in her bed looking at me with such innocent eyes.

"You're welcome" I said as I tried to control what was rising inside me.

Turning away from her pleading eyes, I went to leave hoping to stop what I knew would happen if I stayed here.

"Don't go!" she all but cried at me I could hear the sadness in her voice at the idea of me leaving, and as I looked back at her I could see that same sadness in her eyes as she kneeled on the end of the bed reaching out for me.

"I can't Bella; it would hurt Edward if I stayed after telling him he couldn't." I tried to look away but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't, instead I found myself being drawn to her as I took a slow cautious step towards her.

"But I don't want you to watch me sleep, I want you."

"You want me what?" I said as I tried to clear my head of the images flowing through it.

"Nothing like that, I just want you, you know Edward scares me because he's only interested because he can't hear my thoughts and that not right. But with you, you were different. I want you Alice." She said shyly as her cheeks redden as blood rushed to them.

"I want you too Bella, but it's dangerous." I was still making my way excruciatingly slowly towards her, I swallowed for some reason even though I didn't need too.

"I don't care, the danger adds to the feeling don't you think?" she said as she gave me a look that could only be described as seductive.

I was by the bed now and she was holding onto my top, pulling on it slightly as I used what little self control I had left to stop myself from joining her on there. "Yeah, I guess I see what you mean." I lean down slightly so that my lips were close to hers.

I was holding myself back from kissing with all my strength when she decided to kiss me and save my suffering. Her lips were so sweet against my own; I could feel my lips tingling from the sensation already. I couldn't help the quiet moan that escaped my lips as she moved her lips against my own slightly before I ran my tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance.

We were kissing feverously now, causing amazing sensation to go through my body, it didn't take me long to get Bella to lie down on the bed while I feathered her with kisses. Her hands were tangling themselves in my hair as I kissed her neck feeling the blood pumping through her veins, it caused me to become hungry but I had something else that was over-riding that hunger at the moment so it was easily ignored. My lust for Bella however was not easily ignored.

My hands travelled up under her t-shirt as I continued to kiss and lick her neck nibbling, carefully making sure not to pierce her skin, her pulse line. I moved away from her neck for a few seconds as I pulled her top over her head, exposing her beautiful pale skin. My eyes travelled over her body, down her neck, over her collarbones to her well endowed chest, down further over her perfectly flat stomach and back up to her gorgeous face that was flushing an amazingly beautiful red colour.

"Alice you're embarrassing me." She said as she turned her head to the side in an attempt to hide her blushing face.

"Sorry" I simply said as I smiled mischievously at her before pulling my own top up and over my head, making it now my turn to feel flustered, even if I couldn't show it.

Doing that seemed to give my young human a bit more confidence as she leaned up and captured my lips with her own, kissing me slowly at first before gaining speed as she pulled me back on top of her.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" I say as I gain some control over my lustful instincts, but at least my bloodlust was being overpowered by how much I wanted Bella at this moment. I'd always wanted her but now there was nothing in the way of me this time, I could finally have the one I'd wanted for such a long time.

"Yes I'm sure, now if you don't mind my language, will you just fuck me already?" She said slightly breathlessly as I continued to kiss and nibble at her neck while I waited for her to breath out her reply.

"My pleasure" was the only thing I purred into her ear as I complied with what she had asked.

I kissed my way down her body, first playing with both of her nipples before I kissed my way down her amazingly flat stomach, I didn't take much time getting rid of her joggers as I continued to kiss down her body. I trailed kisses over her girly boxers as then continued down her left thigh as I pulled her grey jogger bottom that acted as pyjama bottoms; once they were off I kissed my way up to Bella's right thigh, before repeating the process as I removed her underwear. Repeating the same slow kissing down her left leg and back up her right one, from the sounds she was making I knew it was torturing her slowly and pleasurably.

As I looked back slightly, I took in the whole sight of Bella for the very first time, she really was beautiful. As my eyes went from looking at her long slender legs, up over her budding flower, continuing over her toned flat stomach, travelling over her perky round breasts, up her beautiful neck, her pulse trying to rein me in, up over her subtle lips and finally passing her slightly flushed cheeks to her beautifully brown eyes that you could find yourself getting lost in.

"You are so beautiful and you don't even know it." I whisper against her lips before I take them with my own.

Our bodies start to move as one as I glide my hand down her left side and down over her stomach heading down between her legs, my fingers slipped easily over her wet folds as I rub her gently giving her so much pleasure as she moaned my name out quietly.

She gasped as I delved my finger deep into her, causing her to throw her head back in pleasure; her moans became louder and louder as my pace increased. I was thanking god for the fact that Charlie was away on business at the moment otherwise he'd be heading towards Bella's room right now with a shot gun.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore as she screamed out my name in pleasure as she climaxed, her body juddering along with my own as I climaxed with her. She literally took my breath away as I regained my cool and looked down at her adorable red face, she was forever going to be a mystery to me, but she my little mystery, just as I am her little vampire. Thinking that thought it made me decide that I couldn't just lean over her like this without saying something.

"You've always been a mystery Bella, everyone has known that. You're a mystery that is forever going to stay untold."

_Hey, thanks for reading hope you guys enjoyed it, I know it's slightly short but it's only a one-shot and I didn't have a whole lot to go on. _

_Please R&R if you want, I love getting feedback, so please do. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
